Sonic.EXE
|hobby = Killing/ripping out the souls of those who play the Sonic.exe game. Terrorizing innocent people. Idolizing Sonic. |goals = Merge his realm with our own so he is able to cross over and enslave every human being and rule the world as a god (ongoing). "Kill" all of Sonic the Hedgehog's friends in the video game, including Sally Acorn in Sally.exe (succeeded so far). Keep Sonic all to himself (ongoing). |crimes = Mass murder Enslavement Torture Destruction Mutilations Stalking Incrimination Animal cruelty Brainwashing |type of villain = Sadistic Dark Form}} X''', better known as '''Sonic.exe, is the titular main antagonist of the Creepypasta of the same name and its sequel "Sonic.exe/Round 2", and is the overall main antagonist of the series. Sonic.exe is an inter-dimensional energy-based entity that possesses a CD-ROM of the original Sonic the Hedgehog, taking on the form of the titular main character. Then, he proceeds to "kill" the in-game characters before attacking and removing the soul/killing the person playing his game. Personality Unlike the real Sonic, who is a heroic savior and enemy of evil, Sonic.exe is the exact opposite. Being an evil entity who has merely taken on the form of Sonic in the game, Sonic.exe is a cruel, sadistic, vicious and manipulative sociopath, preferring to mentally torture his opponents before killing them. He is also shown to be a highly arrogant and narcissistic individual, claiming on multiple occasions that he is a god, which isn't too far-fetched a statement as within his own realm, he is omnipotent. Sonic.exe is shown to get angry and hostile very easily, and despises those who hold a grudge against Sonic the Hedgehog. Despite Exe not wanting to kill his victims, it makes his motives even more chaotic and insane, as Exe takes out the soul of his victim and molds them into the shape of their favorite Sonic character so they can serve him in his dimension as his slaves for all eternity. Exe even states that he has a very monstrous and psychotic personality, showing how he is evil incarnate, without a doubt, he is one of the most evil Creepypasta villains, and one of the only ones to be pure evil. Biography The original Sonic.exe story centers on Tom, a young man who was a big fan of Sonic the Hedgehog, especially the older games. He claimed that he had not played any glitched or hacked games before, though he admitted that he did not want to after an experience he had. He then proceeded to recount his experience, saying how he received a CD and an accompanying letter from his friend Kyle, begging him to destroy the disc before it's "too late" and not to never play the game. Ignoring his friend's warnings, Tom played the game and began to encounter odd, somewhat disturbing phenomena, from a title card featuring an evil-looking Sonic with bloody eyes and glowing pupils with a wide smile to the presence of a file select screen similar to that of the one in Sonic the Hedgehog 3, with a red background and chilling music playing. As he picked the only available character, Tails and began the first stage, titled "HILL ACT 1", Tom continued to find more evidence that there was something wrong with the game, namely the copious amounts of dead animals, all murdered in gruesome ways and eventually encountering Sonic at the end of the level, standing completely still and with his eyes closed. When Tails attempted to get his attention during a cutscene by tapping him on the shoulder, Sonic's eyes opened, identical to the evil Sonic on the title screen before cutting to black, with the message "Hello. Do you want to play with me?" In the next level, "HIDE AND SEEK", Tom witnessed Sonic chasing Tails, the latter flying despite an inability to do so without a Super form, before disappearing, teleporting in front of the distraught fox and killing him and cutting to black. Tails screams as his throat is slit; a splash of blood is seen coming from his neck. Shocked, Tom reads the next message, "YOU'RE TOO SLOW. WANT TO TRY AGAIN?". After playing as Knuckles and losing a supposed "boss battle" with Sonic, with Knuckles dying the same way as Tails, Tom decided to take a break from the game. However, his rest was plagued by nightmares featuring the corrupted Tails and Knuckles, and the demonic Sonic, with him waking in a cold sweat. Returning to the game, Tom picked Dr. Robotnik from the file select screen and continued with the game. At the end of the level, Sonic teleported in front of Robotnik, before the screen cut to red static. Then, a "hyper-realistic" image of Sonic appeared on the screen, with the words "I AM GOD!". This Sonic had bleeding black and red eyes, a very wide grin, and sharp bloodstained teeth. After the game ended, Tom turned around to find, to his utter horror, a bloodied Sonic plush doll on his bed. Tom's fate is ambiguous (though the official sequel reveals that Tom committed suicide to escape from the entity using Sonic's likeness). Kyle was likely Exe's previous victim. Fictional Origin Before his origins were semi-revealed in Sonic.exe/Round 2, there was quite a lot of speculation as to whom Sonic.exe was, with common suggestions being a demon possessing Sonic's body, Sonic himself corrupted by a dark influence, a computer virus that can become tangible in the real world for a short amount of time, Zalgo disguised as Sonic, an alternate version of Sonic from another dimension, Mephiles the Dark, a new, realistic robot built by Dr. Eggman, or a demonic impersonator of Sonic (the latter of which was his backstory in the official sequel, where it was also revealed that his true name was X). X is a master manipulator, as he was able to manipulate both Kyle and Tom into playing the game, as well as being the leader of the Cult of X, pointing to him being quite charismatic as well. However, he can use Sonic's real form whenever he feels like this such an the unofficial sequel "Sally.exe", where Sonic.exe is able to impersonate Sonic and lead Amy to her death. Sonic.exe's real origins is that he was accidentally created in the void during a cataclysm involving multiple forms of primordial energy, indirectly creating a sentient mass of dark matter with two red eyes. The entity floated around the void for a while until he found a window to both the human world and Sonic's world, in which he became fascinated with Sonic and shaped his body to match his idol's appearance to store his energy. His first laugh (a la Kefka) gave the world the indication that this creature was evil incarnate. He escaped his birth place and created a world molded around the levels in the video games and started to scheme his plan of world domination. In Video-Games Sonic.exe plays a major role in the PC/computer/indie game adaption created by Game Jolt user MY5TCrimson, serving as the titular main antagonist. First the player plays as Tails, and then he will go to "HILL", progressing through the level. The player will soon find dead animals on the ground and in the palm trees. Eventually, Sonic.exe can be seen hiding in one of the trees along with Tails running, then, out of nowhere, Sonic.exe can be seen just standing there as Tails wonders. When Tails gets close to him, static/buzzing sounds can be heard/seen. The scene later cuts to a level named "HIDE AND SEEK", where Tails is crying while running in a burning Angel Island Zone. Suddenly, Sonic.exe appears and the fox tries to run, but cries when he gets caught, and then Sonic.exe appears and kills him with just one claw. Right after Tails became Sonic.exe's victim, Knuckles takes the place as a player and runs into Scrap Brain Zone entitled "YOU CANT RUN". Again a static effect will appear and blood will appear under the ground. The sky is a hellish shade of red. Sonic.exe teleports in front of Knuckles with the text "FOUND YOU" and Knuckles is forced to fight Sonic.exe as Sonic.exe teleports left and right with black smoke surrounding him. Unable to land a punch, Knuckles cries just before Sonic.exe kills him, just like he did with Tails. The last character is Dr. Robotnik; the player spawns in Marble Zone, now labelled as "...". The background resembles a castle, with bloody walls and ghostly blue flames. Robotnik will run down the stairs as the background changes erratically before Sonic.exe kills him. Suddenly a screen will appear with Sonic.exe's face, accompanied with the text "I AM GOD". The game over screen depicts Green Hill Zone in hellish flames, with Sonic.exe running past the mutilated corpses of his victims. Knuckles’s innards resemble bungee cords, with Tails and Robotnik decapitated. Attempting to escape will result in the screen flashing an image of Sonic.exe grinning evilly with his head tilted; “I AM GOD” appearing several times in the background. After the game over screen shows, the screen will switch to a picture of Japanese text with Sonic.exe in the background. Demonic-sounding music is heard throughout. Trivia *Sonic.exe was created by J.C. the Hyena, who was inspired by the works of H.P. Lovecraft and Stephen King. *Sonic.exe is based on the famous hero of video-games and TV Series Sonic the Hedgehog. *According to the author, this entity is actually a being created in the void by an accidental cataclysm, not by God, Satan, or some otherworldly creature. This means that he and the real Sonic are separate entities. *Though initially well received by the Creepypasta community, the story (along with Sonic.exe himself) has recently met a more negative critical reception, due to the overuse of horror clichés. YouTube channel MichaelLeroi read both the original and the sequel, giving both very bad reviews, in addition to both stories being removed from Creepypasta Wiki for "failing to meet quality standards", which resulted in a slightly controversial reaction from J.C. The Hyena, the author of the stories, which was also met with high criticism. The story and video feature heavy use of "hyper-realism" and overused shock value and jumpscares, which have become clichés and are now considered a no-no. Stories about "haunted games and videos" are no longer being accepted as a result, due to the typically negative reactions towards these Pastas. *Sonic.exe is somewhat similar to the Super Sonic of Fleetway's Sonic the Comic series, being a more powerful but evil, possibly demonic version of the character, though that Super Sonic was still Sonic (making him all that much scarier), whereas Sonic.exe is an entity taking Sonic's likeness. He is also similar to "Dark Sonic" from the TV series "Sonic X", when Sonic becomes enraged and power-hungry. *The amount of blood Sonic.exe cries has caused a faint rash under his eyes. It is unknown exactly why his eyes bleed. *He also appears in the Tails' Nightmare 3 demo game as the main antagonist. *Despite what many think, the cause of Sonic.exe's yellow teeth is one of the few side effects when his body was made. However, the blood on his mouth strongly implies that he eats the remains of his victims after taking their souls. *A video of the "game" appeared on YouTube in 2012, with the "sequel" Sally.exe appearing about two years later. *Although the player has some control over Knuckles, the game will auto-fail and result in each "playable" character's gruesome demise. The corpses are shown behind TV static in the character selection screen, implying that Sonic.exe has corrupted and enslaved them. *Even though Sonic.exe is incredibly strong and immortal, his real form is just as strong, but weak in defense. *There are many fan games that based on him and many different variants, the most popular variation is Exetior, the titular main antagonist of the Sonic.exe: Nightmare Beginning series developed by JaizKoys. Another variation based off the original Creepypasta story appeared in the sequel of the bad ending with the name Sark . Navigation Category:Anarchist Category:Abusers Category:Animals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Arrogant Category:Barbarian Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Betrayed Category:Bogeymen Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Collector of Souls Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Crackers Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Messiah Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Egotist Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Game Bosses Category:God Wannabe Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hegemony Category:Horror Villains Category:Immortals Category:Incriminators Category:Internet Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Monsters Category:Mutilators Category:Necromancers Category:Obsessed Category:Oppressors Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Perverts Category:Predator Category:Protagonists Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Slaver Category:Stalkers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Titular Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Twin/Clone Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Tyrants Category:Unseen Category:Urban Legends Category:Video Game Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains